A Wonder Land For All
by kurokishi
Summary: An adventure where all is not as it seems; a dream.
1. A Wonder Land For All : Intro

**A Wonder Land For All ~ ****デュラララ****! x Alice in Wonderland**

Saaaaa, I was inspired to write this little cross-over fanfic, ne ~ XDDD  
>And since I have nothing much to do, it couldn't hurt ~ XD<p>

Before the actual story, I always like to start with a 'Character List' & 'Plot'; just a little something I like to do.  
>And every chapter is 300 words; just to be that little mean and it's pretty fun to have a limiter. *snickers*<p>

Anyway,  
>have fun reading ~ *smirks*<br>If you have the time, please, do review the story.  
>Thank you very much. *bows*<p>

-xxxxxxxxxx-

**Plot :**

-xxx-

In the lush gardens of a fine establishment, where a to-be Baron, and his lovely fiancée are enjoying a nice cup of tea & sweets together. Clear skies & smooth sailing for the young baron to make his move, but is suddenly interrupted by what looks like to be a white rabbit. This is where the adventure starts.

-xxxxxxxxxx-  
><strong><br>Character List** :

-xxx-

Mikado - Alice… O AO /

Anri - Support Character ... you could call her 'Alice' too

Masaomi - White Rabbit (aka. Notorious Flirt, Charmer, Nosy Rabbit)

Izaya - Cheshire Cat (aka. Jack of all Informants, Flea, Flealine) 

Shinra - The King of Hearts

Celty - The Queen of Hearts

Simon - The Hearts Informant 

Seiji - The King of Diamonds

Namie - The Queen of Diamonds

Aoba - The Diamonds Informant 

Kasuka - The King of Clubs

Ruri - The Queen of Clubs

Mika - The Clubs Informant 

Shizuo - The King of Spades

Mika - The Queen of Spades

Tom - The Spades Informant 

Erika - The Mad Hatter

Walker - The March Hare

Kadota - The Dormouse

Saburo - The Caterpillar 

Mairu - Dee

Kururi - Dum

-xxxxxxxxxx-

**Credits :**

-xxx-

The story is derived from two original authors;_ Lewis Carroll_ & _Ryohgo Narita_.

Firstly from, the magnificent Lewis Carroll's novel, 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (commonly shortened to Alice in Wonderland)'  
>and secondly, the talented Ryohgo Narita's light novel (also turned anime and manga), 'デュラララ! (Durarara!)'.<p>

-xxxxxxxxxx- 


	2. Chapter 1 : A 'perfect' description

The baron, a shy, but just at heart young man who was the next in line for the family's fame and fortune. He rarely spoke to people he was unacquainted with. Yet, he longed for the adventure and excitement, as his life in the manor served as his cage where the owners just fed and observed him from hours on end. He also needed a friend who he can confide with every now and again, for his feelings towards his parents, are not always agreeable with theirs. Mikado was also turned into a gentleman against his will. With common etiquette and dressed as refined as he could, but could contemplate of how dressing up would make him a better person. In fact, it made him feel arrogant, more than noble. He always wore a blue tailcoat, a white undershirt, brown pants, with black polished shoes and to top it off, a white top hat. Always trying to wear the minimum, Mikado was always lectured.

Anri, much like the baron, lives the same way. She doesn't long for the adventure, instead likes to keep to herself. All would be well, except she hid a terrible secret that she feared to keep. She cannot love the baron. For as she did, the darkness inside her would smite anything that she loves. She very much loved the color red, that most of her belongings were custom-made to be in the very color. She always wore a red frilly dress that matched her jet black hair which would glisten in the dimmest of light. She however wore a white sun hat that contrasted most, if not all of her attire, when she was made to be in the outdoors.

Pity, that a perfect life was such a dream.


	3. Chapter 2 : A 'perfect' parfait

Mikado and Anri had planted themselves in middle of the garden of the current lord of the estate, who was also Mikado's father, and having the time of their lives. Laughing, nibbling at the sweets that were laid for them beforehand by the servants, and exchanging polite compliments when necessary, made it all such a dream… such a boring, bland dream. Their time together was suddenly interrupted by what looked like to be a white rabbit with a silver pocket-watch, wearing a yellow scarf and a black top hat with a red rose attached; an exemplary example of a fine gentleman, a very small and furry gentleman might one add. Tripping and crashing into the lovely couple and their assortment of sweets, it yelped,

_"I'm late! Ooo, is that a 'fraise et crème parfait'! I'm late~!" _Picking himself up, brushed his coat free from sugared crumbs and scurried the opposite way from which it came. In a shock of panic and adrenaline, Mikado reached for Anri's hand and rushed to follow their furred intruder. Mikado hadn't thought through of what he was initially doing, but he knew that these things happened for a reason… right? And, these don't happen to just anyone so why not take the chance being given?

The furred intruder halted to a complete stop, dramatically, turned to find that the couple had followed him. Its ears alert and stretched, wore an astonished yet, calm expression, well that was how Mikado saw it. The furred intruder was hopping mad, literally.

_"Why are you children following me! Do you not know how late I am! The queen will be ever so displeased with me! Oh my! What is she to think of naughty, little me?"_


	4. Chapter 3 : A 'perfect' liking

The small white rabbit rubbed his rabbit ears ever so gently, grimacing at the punishment he would receive, from what Mikado had deducted. Mikado observed silently at the furious white rabbit. The shy raven-haired boy constantly darted his deep blue eyes while fidgeting with a light blush that dusted across his pale cheeks. For you see, Mikado had a small 'liking' for long and white rabbit ears especially if they appeared very soft and fluffy. While in his dazed state, the small white furred intruder stomped suddenly at the temperate ground, which woke Mikado from his dream-like state, bringing him back to reality.

"_Now I'm even later! I mustn't sully her Royal Majesty the Queen's dignified name! No, not at all! I never ever should! For it'd be my head off! I must bid you a sweet, short farewell, dear children!"_ The furred intruder cooed as he teetered over a small rabbit-hole. With a teasing wave and playful jester's smirk, the furred intruder leapt into the rabbit-hole and disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared. Mikado and Anri, rendered speechless, wide-eyed and all, at what had just occurred. From realization, a sudden jolt coursed throughout Mikado's body that shook Mikado's brain into presumed thought and motion, realizing that he was still holding onto Anri's smooth hand. Letting go immediately, he apologized deeply with little time to think of a reason. Bemused Anri looked at her blushing companion, and giggled slightly.

"_Mikado, it's fine."_ A young maiden said, in a red frilled dress with a gracious smile, with fewer words that sent the poor baron blushing furiously at his ill behavior. Mikado started daft thoughts of exploring the rabbit-hole, which he knew would be the end of him from his egotistical parents.


	5. Chapter 4 : A 'perfect' slumber

"_Say, Miss Anri…" _There was a rather long pause, an uncertainty that made Mikado shiver that he would follow his daft thoughts. "_…let's explore at what lies beyond the rabbit-hole."_

Mikado had only seconds to think of an explanation to sustain his atrociously daring idea.

"_Like I said, Mikado, it's fine." _Anri flashed Mikado a quiet smile that made him reassured, willing to take her hand yet again. Of course, Mikado, being the person he was, did not know the true feeling of love. Love, that certain emotion that sent hearts fluttering with excitement and adoration. Sure, he knew that your heart would race and your senses numbed by what was the only idea of innocent bliss. But could he classify what he felt toward Anri something that was the emotion 'love'? Neither he, nor Anri for that matter, experienced that kind of love and adoration towards another or from anyone.

With thoughts of love held in reserve of his curious mind, Mikado took the young maiden's hand, still rather curious of what the feeling of love was, and led the lovely maiden and him down to the rabbit-hole. The raven-haired struggled to find stable ground. Had the small rabbit's stomping proven effective? That was a rather ridiculous question to consider, even for him to have considered it. Still trying to find his footing, Anri had slipped and fallen atop of Mikado, and inadvertently pushed both of them down the mysterious rabbit-hole. Falling, falling, falling into the darkness; a never-ending darkness, Mikado soon felt a strange warmth that carried him off to a much needed slumber. Anri, had done so the same. While they fell into the mysterious downward gateway, they fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 5 : A 'perfect' dream

Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming; Mikado felt light and warm. A soft light brushed against his skin, with wind in his ears, Mikado felt free. A sense of freedom that he had never felt before; something he implored. But where was he? What was he doing here? Why did it feel so warm, tranquil? All these questions over-filled his mind with more curiosity. He pondered long, but reconsidered in answering all his mesmerizing questions as he tried to take in all the sights before he knew he would awake from this blissful dream.

There was a running stream that was home to many amphibious relatives in the short distance. Tops of the tall trees were caressed by a gentle breeze that created shadows along the grass which Mikado stood upon. Chirping birds and whistling crickets filled the air, while the intoxicating aroma of floral perfumes permeated and drowned the raven-haired boy's senses. In the far distance, he could hear a faint clopping of hooves that approach nearer and nearer as Mikado listened intently. Closer, closer, and closer; yet there was no rider.

'_Where is the horse?' _Mikado stood completely still, not knowing what may happen if he walked. He began reminiscing of a story he once read one winter's night. A story of a headless horseman, who almost had his way of claiming a poor man's head. Thrilling as it sounded, Mikado wouldn't be pleased to meet a headless horseman, especially if one wanted to take off your head. As suddenly as he had appeared in tranquility, darkness engulfed him. And the sound of the hooves beat down at the ground even louder with the whinnying of the horse loud in his ears that he thought that his ear drums would burst.


End file.
